Blindly Loving You
by MissHikaHaru
Summary: It's a shock to everybody when Tamaki unexpectedly discovers he has another family member, but it'll be some time before he'll even get over the idea of such a thing. Another problem is an affliction she's had since she was born, which the Host Club desperately wish to eradicate for her smile to be true once again. OCx?
1. Missing Puzzle Piece

Tamaki Suoh slowly let out a deep breath as he rapped his knuckles on the sleek wood of the door.

"Come in," the shrewd voice called from inside. The handsome blonde boy obliged, pushing open the door and refusing to acknowledge the anxious pounding of the heart in his chest.

"Grandmother," he bowed his head obediently to the small woman sitting behind the cherry-wood desk.

"Hm," she mumbled disapprovingly by way of reply. Tamaki shrugged her disdain away; he was more than used to it. He understood his position in life, forever unnamed as the Suoh family's heir. The weight of it bore him down with every step he took, every breath to enter his body, every blink of his sparkling blue eyes; they had to be that way. He…_had_ to be happy. It made his friends happy; the people he couldn't bear to lose, for all he had lost before. Despite all the dead weight in his heart he could never find it within himself to hate his grandmother, and so, as he raised his glossy golden head, he smiled with all the charm and politeness of the Host Club King would. "Sit," she said tersely, motioning a wrinkled hand to one of the two empty chairs before the great desk – which was at least twice her size.

Tamaki obeyed. Hands gripping his knees, he conveyed perfect soignee in every other aspect of appearance; eyes bright, smile clear but unimposing, hair brushed – almost excessively – shoes shined and Ouran uniform diligently cleaned and pressed. He sat in expectant silence, hardly daring to fix his eyes on the wrong thing. His grandmother slowly raised her stern eyes from the solid picture-frame in her hands to her grandson; he smiled warmly, her thinning eyebrows turning to a scowl.

"I called you here on a very serious matter," she said, and Tamaki instinctively straightened his back further. The small yet intimidating woman pushed the framed photograph across the sleek table-top towards him, and he picked it up. Tentatively, he looked at it; the smallest smile tweaked his lip.

"So you did keep this picture of me," he said rather little sadly, but touched all the same. His clear blue eyes were gazing down at the photograph of himself, fifteen years ago, in his infancy. There was a large stuffed brown bear in his arms, at least the same size as its tiny owner. He'd been told his grandmother no longer kept this picture, so now he fought the tears that – maybe – she really did care for him, deep down. However, her scowl deepened in annoyance.

"Before you are too jubilant is self-praise," she interrupted his thoughts, and instantaneously he jerked his head up to her, "your presence in the photograph is not the reason I have kept it." Tamaki's heart sank, looking again at the frame in his hands.

"Then wh—"

"Don't interrupt!"

"Forgive me," Tamaki bowed his head, confusion and hurt reeling within him. His fingers trembled and tightened on the frame, his knuckles paling. "But I don't see anything other of note than myself, in this. Grandmother—"

"Are you as stupid as you look?" she scoffed, rolling her eyes and quite ignoring the look of suppressed anguish on Tamaki's handsome face.

"Sorry…"

"Don't apologize for your inbreeding. Unhook the back and take it out."

"Yes, Grandmother," Tamaki hastily obliged, fingers fumbling to unclasp the latch sealing shut the frame. The photo fell straight into his lap. Tamaki carefully set the frame upon the desk – making sure not to disturb the meticulously placed files and papers – and stared down at the seemingly unchanged photo upon his knees. He frowned a little in confusion.

"Pick it up."

Tamaki did so, and gasped quietly as he felt his finger slide and unfurl something on the back. His grandmother watched stoically as he slowly, quaveringly, reached his fingertips behind the picture. He curled his nails around the edge, and carefully pulled the bend straight. His eyes widened like ripples in a blue pond, pupils dilating wildly. Mouth falling open in silent, rigid shock he simply stared. For there, upon the folded back section of photograph, was a tiny laughing girl. Exactly the same size as he had been back then, golden curls shining as they framed her giggling, carefree face; eyes like little bright sapphires glittered out in innocence.

A strange, oddly terrified, noise gurgled at the back of Tamaki's throat as words failed him; the old woman before him grimaced in disdain. They sat for a long time in silence. Tamaki's fingers trembled, and the photo fell limply to flutter down to the floor. His hands remained subconsciously clutching an invisible object, and his eyes continued to stare blankly at the gap between them. His lip began to tremble.

"G…Grandmother…" He seemed barely capable of thought, let alone speech. "I…I…Did I have a…sister? Is it possible that I…"

She bowed her wizened grey head slowly.

"You do."

It seemed to hit him like an adamantine bullet, shooting straight between his eyes; he slumped back in astonishment, head rolling to leave him staring up at the ceiling without a single sensation of anything within himself. He felt numb. Simply numb; with shock, with awe, with mindless excitement and fear. His emotions were so mixed and so loud he had no idea where to put them, where to place them in his mind so it all became a senseless blur. For a moment everything went black, before light blotchily returned to his eyes as a knock sounded at the door.

"And I would like you to meet her."

Tamaki's head snapped upright, and he leapt to his feet. Blood rushed to his head, screaming the same word, reeling within him; sister, _sister_,_**sister**_! And she was _here_, right outside the door. His head suddenly felt dense with worry and writhing confusion, causing him to slump heavily back into his seat. His grandmother ignored him coldly, as she rose from her desk and walked across the rich woven carpet to the door. Tamaki clutched his head in his hands, begging the pounding of his heart to subside so he could at least breathe properly; his own body betrayed him.

_No_! he told himself angrily, forcing himself to remain calm. _You are cool, calm, collected. You are the Host Club King, Tamaki! You do not fall to pieces. You do not fall to pieces. You do not_—

The door opened, and he heard the quiet click of heels as someone entered.

"Tamaki," his grandmother said, placing her hand in the small of the girl's back, "this is Uriyen."

Slowly, with mounting terror and exhilaration, Tamaki stood up and turned his head. Instantly his eyes connected with the slightly misted blue of his sister; his twin, Uriyen. They rolled up into his head and he collapsed sideways to the floor.

_Yes,_ his mind echoed as it slowly faded to nothingness,_ you __**do**__ fall to pieces_.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Like it? Hate it? I'd be interested to know, and feedback of any sort means a lot to me! I'll keep you posted for the next chapter! ****_- MHH_**


	2. Difference of the Twins

"Are you alright?"

Tamaki's eyes snapped open as he heard the unfamiliar, sweet voice. He found he was lying on his back, haphazardly slumped on a sofa, staring up at the ceiling. Slowly he turned his head to see an extremely pretty girl sitting by his head, golden curls cascading down her shoulders, a vague smile not quite reaching her eyes; blue as his own to the final shade, but not focussed or clear to any degree. It was like a transparent fog was swirling about leisurely behind her glassy lenses. They seemed fixed upon the wall directly opposite.

"Did I…"

Her smile widened a little, clean white teeth just showing.

"Yes," she said quietly, "I regret to say you did faint, brother." His stomach lurched uncomfortably; half because of such a degrading thing to have happened, and half because it was something he had never been called before. He doubted he could ever get used to it, in this lifetime.

"So…I really do have a sister…?" he asked, rubbing confusedly at his bleary eyes, his aching head; _I must've hit it harder than I thought_, he told himself.

"Twin," she corrected, and he gave a weak laugh. "Sorry," she added, quickly bowing her head. Tamaki looked at his sister in surprise. "I-I shouldn't do that to you, Tamaki…or to myself. It's a lot to absorb… I always knew that I had a brother, but I was told he lived abroad with mother because he had poor health, so when I was finally introduced to you just now I was damn near sick." She continued to gaze blankly at her knees, fingers writhing uncomfortably in her lap. Tamaki sighed, repositioning his head on the cushions beneath it. "You must really hate me, don't you?"

He instantly sat up, frowning deeply. She bowed her head still further, as if trying to avoid his eyes.

"Uriyen?"

The other Suoh twin sighed, letting her long hair curtain her features like a veil of twisted gold.

"It hardly seems fair, does it? That I knew about you, but for all this time you had no idea I even existed," she explained in a melancholy voice. "Even though were twins there's so much faulty competition between us. It all seems so rigged to me, that I win every prize and you walk away crying."

"What are you talking about?" he asked, reaching out a hand and clutching her shoulder.

"The inheritance, Tamaki," she whispered, down-trodden and sore. He fixed her with questioning eyes. Silence hung like the moon on the Fisherman's string. Uriyen slowly began to raise her head, blankly staring ahead into her brother's handsome face. "You mean to tell me you never once questioned why you were never allowed to stay at the Suoh main family manor? Why grandmother has made it so maddeningly apparent that you are not the family's heir?"

"Because I'm illegitimate," he said quietly, feeling the pain behind his words. "_We're_ illegitimate." She slowly shook her head like sunglow, sighing softly.

"It's because you're younger than me, brother," she said, bitterness masking her lips. Tamaki's eyes widened a little In surprise. "I, your elder by twenty seconds, am the Suoh family's heir. 'Ill-breeding' doesn't exist in my eyes, nor does it in grandmother's."

"But she always said—"

"She always told you that not to break your heart, Tamaki," Uriyen said earnestly. "Whatever she might say, how she may act towards you, she understood the love mother and father shared; she accepts us, you and I both, as members of her family."

"Then why…"

"Why did we live separate?" she finished. "Why didn't you know about me?" With a sigh she put her hand atop his on her shoulder. "Grandmother really does care about you, brother. Truly, she does. It was agreed between herself, mama and papa that I – as the elder, and the future heir – should live at the main estate, to raise us apart so you didn't grow up with any sort of loathing towards me; instead, grandmother put on a cold face in an attempt for you to foster hard feelings towards her." Tamaki watched her through sad eyes, his lips vaguely trembling, close to the brink of tears. Uriyen fared the same, every bitter thought of their separation surging forwards all at once. "All this time you've been told you won't become the heir to the family because of our supposed illegitimacy, but actually it's all my fault…" Uriyen meekly wiped her eyes with her fingers, sniffing once. "So you must truly hate me…knowing that I'll inherit everything, and you'll be left with barely a yen that isn't earned through labour."

She flung herself forwards, taking her brother by surprise as she threw her arms around his neck, knocking him back against the pillows.

"Even with my affliction, everything that's wrong with me, it's _me_ who's been chosen; when I know I don't deserve it! I can't even imagine how much you must despise me, right now!"

"Uriyen?"

"I'm so sorry, Tamaki!"

"Uriyen, it's okay!"

"No!" she cried, hugging him tighter and burying her face in his shoulder. "It's not okay! Tamaki, I'm sorry! Brother, please, I'm so sorry!" He cupped her head, wrapping his arms around his sister as he tried to sit up.

"I don't hate you," he breathed, and she opened her eyes. Her muffled sobs seemed to quiet a little. Tamaki smiled meekly, gently stroking her silky hair. "How could I? And I don't hate grandmother, either; I never have. Hate is too strong a word, and I shall never harbour it against anyone."

"Even so," Uriyen said bitterly, her fingers clutching tight to his blazer, "can't you see the unfairness of it all? I'm given everything – _everything_, Tamaki! – despite all that's wrong about me…and yet you, the perfect one, stand alone and unsupported… It's just not fair."

"Nothing's fair, sissy," Tamaki replied, and he felt her hug him a little tighter. "And there's nothing wrong with you, either."

"Yes, there is," she muttered coldly, pulling herself sadly away. Her fingers still gripped at his chest, her head hung wearily with distress. "All this time…I've lived at the main estate, with the burden of a great inheritance, and the knowledge of a brother I'd never seen…" Very slowly, painfully, she raised her head to him; the smallest breath escaped Tamaki's lips. "…and never will see." A tear trickled from one of her blank blue eyes. "I'm blind, Tamaki."

Silence.

Her brother reached out a tremulous hand, slowly taking hold of her cheek. Tears glittered in his own eyes, his traitorous eyes that saw the beauty she could never behold.

"Uriyen…" he whispered, pulling her into a bone-crushing embrace, clutching her tightly to him as if she would fade away like the fog behind her eyes. _What must it have been like?_ he asked himself, as they slowly rocked together in silence. _She's never seen herself in the mirror? __Never seen a flower? __Nor the sky? __The room she was raised in? T__he bed in which she sleeps? Her entire world __i__s dyed in black, while the rest of us __lark through fantasies of colour__with no appreciation for all that we see. __I don't know how I would react if all that was never there…_

"It's alright," his sister said quietly, gently patting her brother's back; bravely she fought back her tears. "It's made me strong." Tamaki pulled away, fixing he with great sorrow in his clear blue eyes; so similar and yet so different from hers.

"You walk nowhere with a cane?" he asked, and she shook her golden head. "No dog? No assistance of any kind?"

"I would if I _needed_ help," she replied, smiling vaguely. "As it happens, I don't. I already said; it's made me strong, in ways you mightn't be able to fathom. A life without eyes has heightened my other senses; if I'm always in the dark, then I need to be able to see without eyes." Tamaki frowned, just a little. Uriyen giggled, a quiet breath of laughter. "Ah, you're confused. I can tell." At this his mouth fell a little open, and his sister laughed again. "And now you're surprised. My senses are constantly scouting, and they can tell me a lot more than open eyes, brother. For instance, by the feel of your blazer I gather it's of the finest blue cotton, and you bought it a few months ago. You must drink a lot of coffee, as well, because I can smell it on you. Perfume as well. Lots of it, different kinds, but it's faint." She flashed a sly grin at him, a smirk hat didn't manage to light up her eyes. "Hang out with girls, much, Tamaki?"

Flustered, Tamaki blushed pink and tried hurriedly to speak, changing his mind about words so it all tumbled out as a garbled mess. Uriyen laughed heartily, hugging her brother around the neck. He smiled awkwardly.

"You're blushing, too," she smiled, poking his cheek. "Your skin just got that much warmer."

"Heh…" Tamaki laughed uncertainly, touching at his cheek to try and tell the difference in heat; he found none. A silence hovered, and he looked at her. "How did you know that?" he asked, finally. She smiled sweetly.

"Years of intuition," she said decisively.

"But, just how do you…" He trailed off; Uriyen raised her eyebrows. "…walk…w-without smashing into things?" She began laughing, clasping her hands and kicking her feet.

"I'm not some tottering three-year-old, Tamaki!" she giggled. "I won't deny that that's what happened for the first twelve or so years, but I've properly reformed and trained my senses. In a way…I'm like a bat."

"A bat?"

"Yes," she said ambiguously, frowning just a little. She raised her legs onto the sofa and gripped at her knees. "I suppose…oh, this _is_ rather difficult to explain, isn't it? Hmm…" She paused, trying to think; she absently nibbled her thumb in contemplation. "I have extremely acute hearing, and whenever I go somewhere I can just hear almost everything; I can hear the sounds, just ricocheting off of surfaces and walls and the floor and ceiling, and almost instantly I just know where I am…" She faltered, turning her head to look at Tamaki. "It sounds odd, doesn't it?" she asked with a sigh, taking him aback. "Almost too good to be true, I suppose… I know I don't sound human, or something like that, it's just…it's just the way it is."

"I don't think it's odd," he said quietly, leaning in and kissing her cheek. "I think it's amazing." She put her hand to her cheek, mouth hanging slightly open. "I think you're amazing…sister." Her face began slowly turning red. It was Tamaki who was grinning now. "Oh, look; _you're_ blushing now."

"Oh, shush!" She batted him away, and he started sniggering. Once he started she just couldn't stop herself. The two of them sat there for a long time, laughing; just laughing. Outside, in the corridor, Shizue Suoh allowed herself a smile, before taking her ear away from the door and walking away; the old photograph of her two grandchildren was held gently in her aged hands.


End file.
